The Adventures of johnathon rice and clank
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: his my story how I going on my first adventure on unknow world. with Natalie "Nat" Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse. and save the world from Dark King the ruler of the Dotsuku Zone. my Quset is find sword of peace, and find my father
1. Chapter 1

HELLO I'm Johnathon Patrick James Rice... and I'm in 7th grade on **Verone Junior High, I was born Nov 23, 1996 with my mommy but without my dad... she teach me all the good deeds and learn ABC'S and 123'S. BUT soon I heard about my gone for snow storm... I was worry and crying about him, I don't know what to do. until I find adventurer book.**

me (younger); whoa a adventurer book... cool! I got to read it

so I open and I read all about adventure skills, history and secrets of my family tree of their adventures for pass ****Generations**** to ****Generations****... I keep reading and training for my great adventurer skills and this my story how I became a adventurer and hero.

( ****Verone Junior High )****

at , Nagisa arrives at school with her friends and . Her friends talk about the recent and frequent occurrence of shooting stars in the area. As they walk into the shoe locker, Honoka overhears them, and explains that shooting stars are actually drifting meteors attracted by the Earth's gravity. until I bump into her and I fell down

?: HEY CREEP WATCH IT...

ME: IM SO S...

SO ME AND HER GOT IN ROMANIC MOMENT...so I pick up all her book and she pick up my books... and I start talking.

me: um I Johnathon Patrick James Rice... what your nam-

?: I am ****Natalie Blackstone, nice to meet you Johnathon rice!****

 ** **me: thanks Natalie... so where you going?****

 ** **Natalie: to class, you****?

me: yeah let's go!

She then states that people used to make wishes on said stars, before heading off to class. but me I was did same thing to... The three lacrosse girls are surprised at her knowledge, with Nagisa wondering if she 'knows everything.' Rina explains to Nagisa that Honoka was called the 'Queen of Knowledge,' with Shiho adding that Honoka is also really popular with the boys. Nagisa then opens her shoe locker, only to accidentally spill several envelopes from inside. Shiho notes that these are actually love letters, but all of them are from girls, embarrassing Nagisa.

During class, Nagisa falls asleep, but abruptly wakes up after the teacher calls on her to solve a math problem. She is unable to. Honoka states that the problem cannot be solved, not because it is too hard for Nagisa, but because the problem leads to an incorrect answer. She tells the teacher how to fix this, leaving him embarrassed. After class, Nagisa thanks Honoka for what she did.

Nagisa, Shiho, and Rina board a train on their way back home at Wakabadai Station. Nagisa's friends discuss electing her and Honoka as the class representatives, since Nagisa is popular with the girls and Honoka with the boys. Nagisa objects, but gets distracted when she notices a , back at the station.

Nagisa returns home around sunset. Stressed out, she immediately confines herself to her bedroom, lying down on her bed. She laments being popular with the girls instead of the boys, but is quickly cut-off by a meteor shower from outside.

She steps out onto her balcony as more shooting stars descend, she quickly makes multiple wishes, but then notices a 'shooting star' coming towards her. She quickly ducks, but the 'star' bounces around her room, only for it to finally hit Nagisa's face. The 'star' reveals itself to be some sort of compact with several glowing 'shards' spilled out on the floor.

Meanwhile, Honoka arrives home to hear her dog, , barking. Her from inside asks if something's wrong with their dog, but Honoka assures her that he is probably alright. Chuutaro leads her to the shed where she finds a glowing package, and opens it to find a 'compact' just like the one Nagisa found.

After Nagisa recovers, she carefully prods the tiny compact with her lacrosse stick until it opens, revealing its . Terrified, Nagisa orders it to stay away from her, even as it tries to make friendly conversation.

( at my house)

so I in room drawing art for while... but until I was a meteor shower from outside to park.

me: what the hell is that?

so I head to park where an escape shuttle crashed landed. right an front my eyes...

me: WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A SHIP FROM SPACE COOL. AN- HUN?

THEN I SAW A LITTLE a small, harmless robot, SO I GRAB HIM AND TAKE HIM HOME WITH ME.

( next day)

I'm was sleeping lazy in bed,then...harmless robot woke to see me sleeping in bed, so he start wake me up with alarm clock on his chest. so I work up see what going on here...

me: huh... oh

then I saw harmless robot look at me like he going to get me...

?: hello there!

Me: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

I jump out bed and fell down to floor t hit my head sooo hard...

clank: are you ok...

me: DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! YOU GIVE ME HEART ATTACK!

Clank: oh sorry about that, but you are human?

me: um yes... and how you know that?

I was engages in conversation with the tiny robot (after being startled by it), and in the process, learns about Drek's plan and the encroaching forces on planet . He also learned about the robot's quest to contact . I was disagrees at first to help the robot, but only because he knows he will need a robotic ignition system to leave the planet. Thereafter, the robot tells me I have has the latest in robotic ignition systems and can start his ship for him if I'm agrees to assist the robot in his quest to defeat Drek and stop his plan. After watching three Electroid ships land on the surface of Earth, I accepts the deal and they leave earth.

me: deal! now lets go!

so I get dress, pack my thing in my bag and me and the tiny robot escape earth with my ship ( th

the robot and I decide to take some time to introduce themselves.

me: WOW! SO I BEEN ALL THIS TIME!

?: um please return flying sir

me: oh sorry... by way stop calling sir, for now on im Johnathon Patrick James Rice. DO you have a name?

?: my robot name is B54269.

then I jerks the ship's control stick, throwing the robot into the side of the ship.

me: you know what... I called you clank instead!

I decides to give the robot a nickname, and after watching it collide into the side of the ship, decides to coin the name after the sound he made.

( earth )

During class, Nagisa recalls the prior day's events while wondering if it was all a dream. While she is doing this, an election for class representative is being held, of which Honoka wins.

Later in class, Nagisa is called upon to read a passage from a book, but starts interrupting her thoughts and also the entire class, proving her dream hypothesis wrong.

Nagisa depressed about being a Pretty Cure

In the , reports to the that he found Mepple and Mipple, but claims that he experienced some 'unexpected interference' before he could find out where they had hidden their . The Evil King reveals that boy and his robot are going to Novalis to find the Prism Stones and save the universe berfore drek's plans is foiled for good.

at my grandma gave me since I was 10) ship. While flying through space.

Evil King: we can't them two get the Prism Stones and our plans... call Chairman Drek we must tell him everything and join forces!

next ch -


	2. Chapter 2

me: whoa this not good!

Cure Black: we got to help save city...

we discover that Drek's invasion is already in progress. Using their ship's arsenal, so we used destroy the Blargian transports and mothership, but narrowly survive a bomb planted on the ship's hull by Victor's men.

me: we did it!

cure black: way go Johnathon!

cure white: you did it Johnathon!

clank: well done Johnathon!

With help from Big Al, an electronics engineer, they foil an attempt by the invaders to destroy the Hall of Heroes with a train loaded with explosives. As a reward for their assistance, Qwark reluctantly allows us to join the Rangers and provides them with a new ship. Before undertaking us first mission, me, clank, and two pretty girls travel to Aridia and rescue Skid and his agent from the Blarg. Skid gives them his hoverboard, as well as an invitation to a racing tournament on planet Rilgar.

Back at , now outside of the classroom, Mepple demands that Nagisa feed him, even threatening to haunt her if he died of starvation. She grudgingly agrees to feed him using one of the on Mepple's , summoning Omp to make rice with miso soup for him. After that, Nagisa meets up with Honoka in the lab during one of her experiments. Mepple makes another fuss again, prompting Nagisa to use the care-taking card that summons Nerp so that he can be put to sleep.

 ** **Natalie: I haven't seen Johnathon guy for while... ( where is he anyway)****

Natalie worry about me, ever since we meet... but expresses her grievances about fighting as Pretty Cure, claiming that she doesn't want to continue doing it. However, Honoka finds it interesting and wants to keep doing it. Even knowing about the dangers doesn't deter her one bit. but Chairman Alonzo Drek and Drek Industries, overpolluted the blarg homeworld of Quartu, Drek began building a new homeworld, known as New Quartu. To achieve this, he used the Deplanetizer, a space station which destroyed planets with a laser, then sent out robots to harvest pieces of the planet and use them for New Quartu. Drek destroyed unpopulated planets, including planet Tenemule, leading him to draw the attention of the . Victor Von Ion protested that he wouldn't be able to stop the Rangers without any forces of his own, leading Drek to enlist his head scientist, Dr. Nefarious, to create an army of on a factory on Quartu that would be used to attack to destroy the Rangers. but evil king is calling drek for good reason.

evil king: Chairman Alonzo Drek!

drek: ahhhh yes the evil king, what do need...

Evil King: these two boys are going to ****Novalis**** , and the ****Prism Stones! I want you and me to join forces to put end them 2 and the pretty cure brats for good! so we can finish our**** New Quartu together... what you say my friend?

Drek: I'm in your king, lets join force and creat a new world together!

so drek and Evil king join force to stop pretty cure and us for good.

( Novalis )

we crash on Novalis after my ship collided with a cliff face. While we are on the planet.

me: clank where are you...

clank: I'm down here!

me: oh sorry...

so I get up and lift clank off the ground. we see blarg attacking everthing in sight.

me: ok we new ship from here.

clank: I think we need help to get one.

me: if there any left...

so Clank hop on my back, and we head down to stop the blargs and save the planet. but then we saw the group of young girls jumping into action to stop blargs ,so we join in battle with my fists but its hurt sooo bad. but a OmniWrench Millenium 12 is on floor,so I pick it up with my right ha

clank: its that omniwrench...

me: um yeah! that be useful!

so I used OmniWrench Millenium 12 to swing attack on enemies down and help the pretty cure girls out, we travel through the destroyed and save the from Drek's clutches. The chairman gives them an Infobot, which reveals that Captain Qwark filmed a commercial on planet . The chairman also gives them a which they use to travel between planets. but we start meet them in person

me: oh hi... im Johnathon rice and this clank!

?: im ****Cure Black!****

?: my name is ****Cure White**** nice to meet you Johnathon and clank!

me: look we got to get to planet Kerwan.

clank: johnathon... we help them, we cant jus-

 ** **Cure Black: mind we going with you?****

me: um yes of course...

clank: nice thinking Johnathon!

The chairman also gives us a which we use to travel between planets. we also travel through the sewer system and purchase an Infobot from a . The Infobot shows the famous hoverboarder and crashing on a desert planet called ****Aridia.**** next destination is the planet Kerwan. Here, they travel through Metropolis.

( Metropolis - Kerwan)

The first area visited is an area surrounding the Hall of Heroes, with several surrounding buildings, and an orange forcefield around where the blarg attack.

me: whoa this not good!

Cure Black: we got to help save city...

we discover that Drek's invasion is already in progress. Using their ship's arsenal, so we used destroy the Blargian transports and mothership, but narrowly survive a bomb planted on the ship's hull by Victor's men.

me: we did it!

cure black: way go Johnathon!

cure white: you did it Johnathon!

clank: well done Johnathon!

With help from Big Al, an electronics engineer, they foil an attempt by the invaders to destroy the Hall of Heroes with a train loaded with explosives. As a reward for their assistance, Qwark reluctantly allows us to join the Rangers and provides them with a new ship. Before undertaking us first mission, me, clank, and two pretty girls travel to Aridia and rescue Skid and his agent from the Blarg. Skid gives them his hoverboard, as well as an invitation to a racing tournament on planet Rilgar.

cure black: ok here we go...

next


End file.
